Staying The Night
by MsMrNoGood
Summary: Izuku's trying to be the best student that he can be, knowing that he's going to have to work his ass off in order to get into Yuuei. Unfortunately for him, Bakugou has other plans for that ass.


**Summary:** Izuku's trying to be the best student that he can be, knowing that he's going to have to work his ass off in order to get into Yuuei.

Unfortunately for him, Bakugou has other plans for that ass. (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)

* * *

 **Notes:** Have had this idea for a bakudeku fic for awhile now. :) Glad to finally get around to it! Hope that you all will enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Kabe-don!**

* * *

There was a dull tone that filled the air as the clock signalled the end of the day and Izuku let off a soft sigh, picking up his notebook and textbook in his hands and lightly tapping the bottom of them against the desk, straightening them out before placing them in his bag. It had been a relatively long day of learning and there was a part of Izuku that couldn't wait to be home and relaxing with his favorite music while taking care of his homework. After all, he would have to focus on his studies if he had any hope of getting into Yuuei without a quirk... Getting up to leave, Izuku had almost made it to the door, but he was stopped very suddenly someone's leg slamming against the wall in front of him, the heel pressing firmly against the wall at about his hip height. Gulping nervously, Izuku turned to face his antagonist, knowing full well who it was before his body even moved. His glance was met with an enraged gaze, eyes of crimson trained on his own emerald hues.

"H - Hi, Kacchan…"

"Deku… Where do you think you're going, huh?"

"H - Home… I'm - I'm going home…"

"Not without me you're not."

"Wh - Wha…?"

The stare that Bakugou held on Izuku seemed to get more intense and Izuku whimpered lightly. Bakugou seemed to get even more annoyed at this as he'd groaned in exasperation and pulled away from the wall, turning to leave the room with his bag slung over his shoulder. There was a very audible "tch" from his teeth. His voice was filled with the annoyance that Izuku seemed to fill him with and he'd turned his head to the side and gave the green haired boy a very telling side glance.

"I don't have to tell you anything, you little bitch. Wait for me at the school gate, or I'll fuckin' kill you."

Those final words had caused Izuku to shiver in fear and confusion. What was this all about…? What did he even do to deserve this…? Of course, there was nothing that Izuku could have done to provoke this in his own mind, but Katsuki always had his own way of thinking about things that Izuku found it difficult to relate to. Perhaps it was best to not ask questions…? It wasn't like he had any major plans for the night anyways. All he could do was hope that the enraged blond would only stay briefly so that he could take care of his homework with minimal distractions. Of course, they both had their own activities to take care of after school too. Hopefully he could finish up before Bakugou could so that he could wait at the school gate… He didn't want to die, after all…

* * *

After an hour, Izuku was able to take care of a few library duties that he'd promised to take care of and he'd headed to the school gate. On the way, he couldn't help but continue to ponder what was so important that Bakugou so forcefully stopped him to invite himself over to the quirkless boy's home.

I _t's not like Kacchan needs any help studying or anything like that… he as the top marks in the whole class… Does he actually want to be friends again? I mean, I know he's not very good at communicating what he likes_ "so maybe he's just being a little… shy about it? That may very well be the case, actually. I'm actually kind of excited, since he started being mean to me so suddenly. Now he's going to start being nice to me suddenly? Is that just something he does? Maybe I should call mom really quick t-"

"Hey, idiot!"

Izuku squealed a bit as he jumped up from being startled and he'd turned his head to face the source of the voice. More time had passed than Izuku had thought, since Bakugou had seemed to have finished his club activities. Overall, it wasn't really hard to surprise the boy, but Bakugou's yell was always something that had him on the edge of his seat. In retrospect, perhaps it would have been for the best if Izuku didn't let himself get too enveloped into his own thoughts… Regardless of that, though, he had to address his approaching… friend…?

"H - Hey, Kacchan!"

"What're you muttering to yourself, ya damn nerd?"

Was he saying all of this stuff out loud? The realization of that was practically staggering and Izuku gulped nervously, glad that Bakugou hadn't heard it. Quickly shaking his head to deny anything, Izuku put his hands up in submission and gulped hard, trying to find the words to explain, but not having the strength to get them out. All that came out were stutters and stumbles, and Bakugou snapped his fingers and popped a tiny explosion. This was enough to bring Izuku back and the panicking boy stopped to take a breath.

"N - Nothing… Shall… Uh… Shall we g - go?"

Izuku motioned his hands for Bakugou to follow, but the blond had instead taken the lead, not giving a response to the nervous ramblings of his victim. It was clear that Midoriya was trying to stay on the other's good side from this point on, but - no matter what he said during the walk - Katsuki wasn't even giving him the time of day. It was clear that the blond's goal was simply to get to the residence. Before too long, they were at the apartment complex and they'd made their way up the stairs to get to the door. The long silence remained between the two of them before Izuku broke the silence, gulping down some anxiety-produced saliva before the words came out.

"H - Here we are…"

"I can see that, dumbass. I'm not blind. Well? What are you waiting for?"

An internalized shriek later, Izuku pulled out the apartment key and pushed it into the slot, unlocking the door and opening it outwards for Bakugou to enter, the explosive boy saying his greeting while Izuku had yelled out to his mom.

"おじゃまします。" (Excuse my intrusion.)

"た。。。ただいま！"(I… I'm home!)

"お帰り！"(Welcome home!)

"I have a guest, Mom…!"

Inko came from around the corner to see who her son had brought home and her eyes had widened a bit in surprise before a big smile appeared on her face and she'd beamed proudly before bowing respectfully to their guest. Bakugou lifted an eyebrow at this reaction while Izuku had blushed a bit, averting his eyes from his mother as he closed the door behind him.

"Katsuki-kun! I haven't seen you in years! I'm so glad to see that you and Izuku are still friendly! I wish I had time to prepare more for you two, but I was called in to work for one of my coworkers and I won't be back until very late! You two can help yourselves to the dinner and snacks I've prepared, and hope that you guys have fun!"

"Yeah, it's been awhile, Oba-san. Don't worry. We'll have lots of fun."

As Inko turned back around the corner, Midoriya had stepped forward past Bakugou and he'd felt a smack onto his ass before fingers had firmly gripped at the pliable flesh, Midoriya fighting a scream back down as Katsuki had groped and kneaded the cheek in his grasp with a devious grin. Not wanting to spoil his mom's mood, Izuku kept on a smile - though trembling with nervousness - as Inko came back around and put on her shoes and rushed out the door, waving to the boys before turning back around and leaving. The door had hung open for a bit as Izuku watched the spot his mother had been just mere moments before, closing it and turning back to look at Bakugou.

There was an unmistakably devious smirk on his lip and his eyes had started to look up and down Izuku's body, a slow glance from head to toe before licking his lips with devilish intent. Shaking with fear, Izuku stumbled upon words again, not knowing what to say and only managing to put out incoherent sounds. Katsuki was the one of them to speak first.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Deku."

* * *

 **Comments, Follows, Faves, etc. are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading thus far, see you next update! :)**


End file.
